G-Merl and Danielle's New Relationship
This is how G-Merl and Danielle have started a relationship in ''G-Merl's Eternal Quest''. were worried about G-Merl, but however, he came back using Chaos Control with one arm broken, he's lies down on his knees as everyone looks back Kari Kamiya: G-Merl! Rainbow Dash: Ah, you're back! Tails: YEAH... you did it! The Black Comet is destroyed! Rarity: You've got the Chaos Emeralds! Pinkie Pie: I knew you could do it! Sonic: G-Merl... That was SWEET! Applejack: Oh, we were so worried. G-Merl: Don't worry AJ, I'll be alright. Kairi: I hope he's OK, I mean, even with his broken arm, it was a tough battle. Amy Rose: I'm sure he's gonna be fine, Kairi. After all, he is a hero. Tai Kamiya: We're so proud of you. Zoe Drake: It's finally over. Takuya Kanbara: That was epic! Dr. Eggman: How about giving me back those Chaos Emeralds now? Knuckles: Hey, get back here you creep! begins chasing after Eggman while the others are watching Spongebob Squarepants: Go get 'em, Knux. Eddy: Looks like Knuckles found himself a little playmate. laughed as they went back home, but Goku: Hey Sunset, G-Merl found something that belongs to you. Sunset Shimmer: My locket. Tino Tonitini: Thanks a lot, Goku. Goku: Hehehe, no problem. Dani Phantom/Fenton: G-Merl, I just want to say, that i'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you about Xehanort but... G-Merl: No, no, no, no. It's my fault, Danielle, I guess I got caught up in one of his plans, I'm sorry, you guy's. Laura: It's okay. Rod: We will forgive you. Max Taylor: Don't worry about G-Merl. We're just glad you save the world. Rex Owen & Zoe Drake: Yeah. Danny Fenton/Phantom: Hey, I'm gonna tell you something, but if you ever tell anybody else, I'm gonna deny it. First time I've met Danielle... She can go ghost just like me. G-Merl: sniffles She can? Rainbow Dash: Sure! I mean, he got along with her, even if there was such thing as a Door of Destiny, I could totally take it on. Twilight Sparkle: She's right, G-merl, I've been thinking a lot about how badly earth fared without just one group of friends, Because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous. G-Merl: I know first-hand how true that can be. Twilight Sparkle: And that's why I've asked you here. If you're willing to learn to get along with Danielle, Tino and Sunst willing to teach you what they know. You'll have the power to make the earth a even better place Ash Ketchum: And also, she wishes for some to be her boyfriend. Pikachu: Pika, pika. G-Merl: Wait what, you like to do the same thing?! Dani Phantom/Fenton: Well, yeah, it is my destiny. G-Merl: So... uh Twilight... when do we start? Twilight Sparkle: Starting is easy, All you have to do is get a date for tomorrow's dance and you've got one right here. G-Merl: So uh, Danielle.... you're looking for someone to be your boyfriend, huh? Dani Phantom/Fenton: Mm-hmm. G-Merl: Well yeah, I might be up for something like that. Dani Phantom/Fenton: Really? G-Merl: Yeah, but let's save this until tomorrow, what do ya say? Dani Phantom/Fenton: giggles It's a deal! Fluttershy: Still no word from Dialga or Palkia? Emerl: Not yet. But I think I may have figured out how G-Merl's new powers work here on earth, We power up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. we've been so busy waiting for someone else to give us the answers that we gave up looking for them ourselves, I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up here, but like Ryuko said, Dialga and Palkia has they're own problems to worry about, We can't expect them to always be around to help us. Dani Phantom/Fenton: But maybe I can be? Sonic: It seems you guy's have a new member here for your team. Dani Phantom/Fenton: I'm not sure how much help I could be, But I'd like to try, If you would all give me a chance. Sonic: I'm sure you can count on G-Merl to help you feel at home. Sunset Shimmer: He sure can. Pinkie Pie: squee Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes